


I Heard Them

by Bluez2776



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Cheating, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Cheating, carwash siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluez2776/pseuds/Bluez2776
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash wouldn't consider himself lucky or unlucky, but he would consider this better luck than the whole grappling hook ordeal. Though hearing your best friend cheating, that was bad luck, what's worse is telling his girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Heard Them

Wash wouldn't call himself the most curious of people. He could normally reserve himself in situations that seemed like he should. Like when he could smell cookies in Maine's room. Or even when Carolina was mad enough at York to start throwing things. (Never at him thankfully) Even if he really wanted to know. So when he walked by York's room and heard the bed creaking, it was kind of weird. Wash figured it was nothing more than the freelancer inside messing around, nothing new for York anyways. He didn't think that maybe he should stick his head in there till he heard Connie laughing. Wash put two and two together, York and Connie? In the bedroom? It wasn't really hard to figure what they were doing. Even if they were just being, well whatever they were doing it wasn't that likely that they were doing something else. 

The bed kept straining with whatever activities the two were engaging in, and honestly Wash felt sick. Which means Wash has to tell someone, a certain someone, the someone who might just kill him someone. Wash thought about keeping it a secret maybe, maybe he wouldn't have to tell Carolina York was cheating on her. The more he thought about it though, the worse he felt. Cheating was a not something to sneeze at, its a big deal. With York always saying and doing things for her all the time, this would compromise Carolina's trust. It made Wash wonder what other people York lies to. 

Wash makes his decision when he hears York laughing. He's got to tell Carolina. He steps away from the room the two are currently in. He never thought York the type to do such a thing.

 

Wash hurries down to the training room. Carolina is scheduled till ten and she would never miss training,. He waits a while for her, lets her know as soon as she's out though. Tells her he can't be sure, but he knows what he heard.

She follows him to York's room. She's furious, fuming, and most certainly pissed. The noises are still heavily coming from the door. Carolina opens the door, and Wash feels his face burn. His makes immediately to leave. Carolina is quick to grab his shoulder though. 

Her dumb boyfriend is jumping on the bed with Connie. Feathers everywhere from the busted pillows the two were still throwing at each other. When they do notice the two at the door they both stop and stare at them.

"Hey there Carolina"  
"Hey Wash"

Carolina pulls Wash out of the room and shuts the sliding door behind them. Wash expects to die, right here right now. Instead he's meet with Carolina's giggles. Wash is shocked for a bit and then starts to giggle along with his sister. That is until she wipes tears from her eyes and kicks him in the stomach. She dusts herself off and walks away. 

York and Connie come out soon after, both ask if he's ok.

"Yup, yup yeah, doing great" He says, clenching his teeth and clutching his stomach behind his arms. "Totally good"


End file.
